Dora Misbehaves at Gamestop
Dora Misbehaves at Gamestop is the 16th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dora: "Mom, can we go to the video game store and get a game?" Dora's mom: "Yes!" (At Gamestop) Dora: "Mom, can I have PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Dora's mom: "No Dora! You can't have that game because that game is made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! How about you get Disney Infinity for the Wii U?" Dora: "But why?" Dora's mom: "Because Disney Infinity for the Wii U is way better than PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch. Besides, there's nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon on that game." Dora: "I DON'T CARE! I WANT PAW PATROL: ON A ROLL FOR THE NINTENDO SWITCH!" Dora's mom: "Dora, you are not getting PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch and that is a final word all right!" Dora: "Oh, Mom. Why don't we go down cross the street and buy a diamond ring so that way you can engage me!" Dora's mom: "Dora! Stop being a brat! Now look, everyone is staring at us! You can either have Disney Infinity for the Wii U or you can have nothing at all! You hear me? Nothing!" (Dora pulls her shorts down. Everyone is shocked) Dora's mom: "Go ahead, Mom! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at GameStop!" Dora: "Oh! So, you're not going to engage me? Huh? Well, suit yourself! I'm going to destroy the whole GameStop! How about that?" (Dora destroys the whole GameStop) Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you destroy GameStop! That's it! We're going home now!" (Dora and her mom leave the destroyed GameStop) (Cut to: Dora and her mom in the car) Dora: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Dora's mom: "Dora! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault!" Dora: "But, Mom. All I wanted is the PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch. But I didn't get it! So, that's why I have to ask you if you could engage me, but you didn't engage me. And then I destroyed the whole entire GameStop." Dora's mom: "No, Dora! The reason why you didn't get PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch, it's because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and you're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! I asked you for Disney Infinity for the Wii U instead! But no! You destroyed the whole entire GameStop building and scared all the people that were in there! When we walked out, there was fire everywhere. The police was also there too! We had to get out of there or we've all got into tons and tons of trouble! How dare you! I shouldn't have asked if we could go to GameStop today!" Dora: "But mom, I am really (10x) sorry!" Dora's mom: "Apologies not accepted! You are grounded (5x) for triple eternity! When we get home, you will go to your room and watch movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" (Meanwhile, there is the news) Sergeant Morris: "This is Sergeant Morris. Today's news is that an 8 year old girl named Dora who didn't get what she wanted because she was banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! When Dora didn't get what she wanted, she destroyed the whole entire GameStop! Now let's report to Anthony Abate. Anthony, are you there?" (Cut to: Anthony Abate outside GameStop) Anthony Abate: "Hear you loud and clear. I'm outside the destroyed GameStop building." (Cut to: Anthony Abate inside the destroyed GameStop) Anthony Abate: "As you can see, the games and the stalls are all gone and burned down." (Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook walk in) Anthony Abate: "Here we have Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook. They are going to tell us what happened to GameStop. So, Dylan Priest and the good Warren Cook, please tell me what happened?" Dylan Priest: "Well, we were going to get The Simpsons: Hit and Run for the PlayStation 2 because it's made by 20th Century Fox. But then, all of a sudden, a girl named Dora pulled down her shorts down and said 'engage me'! And then, she destroyed the entire GameStop building. We were so scared that we had to run out of the building!" Warren Cook: "What's wrong with Dora these days?" Dylan Priest: "And I have a strict message to Dora." (Dylan Priest looks at the camera angry) Dylan Priest: "Dora, the reason why you can't have PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch because you're banned from everything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon! Dora, if you are watching this, you will be grounded by your mother permanently!" (Dylan Priest looks back at Anthony Abate) Anthony Abate: "Thank you Dylan and Warren. And now, back to Sergeant Morris." (Cut to: Dora, her mom and Sergeant Morris in the newsroom) Sergeant Morris: "Thank you, Anthony. And here in the studio, we have Dora and her mother. And Dora is crying because she didn't get what she wanted." (Sergeant Morris looks at Dora's mom) Sergeant Morris: "So Dora's mom, is there something you want to say!" Dora's mom: "Yes. My crappy daughter pulled down her shorts and said engage me in front of the people at GameStop." Dora: "Is because she wouldn't let me buy PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch. And now, I'm grounded for triple eternity." Sergeant Morris: "Oh, I see." (Sergeant Morris looks at the camera) Sergeant Morris: "As you can see, Dora is now crying because she did not get PAW Patrol: On a Roll for the Nintendo Switch." (Sergeant Morris looks at Dora's mom) Sergeant Morris: "So Dora's mom. Is there something you want to say?" Dora's mom: "Sergeant Morris, not only she will go to her room, but she will also get no computer, no YouTube, no FaceBook, no Twitter, she will not have anything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., MTV, Comedy Central, and Viacom, she will not eat at any fast food places related to Pepsi, she will watch movies and TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and she'll be wearing diapers forever! Let's go home, Dora." (Dora and her mom leave the newsroom) Sergeant Morris: "That's all the news for now. Don't forget to follow us on FaceBook and Twitter. This is Sergeant Morris saying, goodbye!" The End.